1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a locking mechanism adapted to be opened by the use of a quick tactile releasing combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security in this day and age is a necessity. Most items the average citizen possesses require security measures to protect these items from unscrupulous persons. The desire to protect one's possessions necessitates the use of locks. Most conventional locks require the use of use either a key or an alpha-numeric combination in order to open the locks.
Keyed locks require the maintenance of the key itself. Without the key, the lock does not open. Obviously, keys can be lost, broken, or stolen. All of these circumstances defeat the purpose of using a lock to secure items so that only the owner can access the items.
Combination locks use a different locking philosophy to avoid the pitfalls of locks requiring keys to facilitate their operation. The conventional combination lock requires a user to memorize alpha-numeric characters and to visually confirm the alpha-numeric combination entered on the lock in order to release the lock from the items it secures. This requires a line of sight to the alpha-numeric controls on the lock, comprehension of the alpha-numeric characters on the lock, and adequate light in order to read the alpha-numeric characters on the lock. Without this visual confirmation, a user of a conventional combination lock will fail to enter the correct alpha-numeric combination and be unable to open the lock. Thus, there is a need in the art for a tactile releasing lock adapted to open without visual confirmation of the locking combination or the use of an independent key.
With the afore mentioned focus on security, the number of households having firearms as a means of protection has increased. The inherit danger of firearm necessitates a safe apparatus in which to secure a firearm from children and other unauthorized users. Also, since the need for a firearm around the home usually arises at night when the probability of potential intruders increases, a proper firearm lock needs to have releasing features that operate in the absences of adequate light or in situations when the view of the lock is obstructed.
The use of a lock accessed by a key to secure a firearm negates one of the prime purposes of using a lock to secure a firearm—to protect unauthorized access to and use of the firearm. For example, if the key to a lock is kept in the home, there is a potential risk of an unauthorized person, especially a child, gaining access to the firearm by discovering the location of both the locked firearm and the key. Also, the use of an independent key to release a lock runs a high risk of losing the independent key, which is the only method by which to open the lock. Thus, the potential risk of unauthorized access to a keyed lock combined with the probability of misplacement of the key that opens the lock makes the use of a keyed lock to secure a firearm undesirable.
A conventional combination lock is also undesirable to secure a firearm since visual confirmation of the lock is needed to correctly input the combination of alpha-numeric characters required to open such a lock. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,193 issued to Dick is a typical push button firearm lock. The Dick lock requires a user to press the correct combination of alpha-numeric characters associated with numerous release buttons. The correct sequence of alpha-numeric buttons must be activated in order to release the Dick lock. This alpha-numeric combination entry requires a user to read and comprehend either a series of alpha-numeric characters or other symbols. Without adequate lighting or a line of sight to the lock this task is very difficult, if not impossible, to perform.
U.S. Pat. No. D393,305 issued to Mizner is a typical combination lock operated through the use of rotational dials with numerical indices as the releasing mechanisms for the lock. A user of the Mizner lock must visually confirm the correct numeric combination in order to open the lock. Once again, this requires a line of sight to the lock and adequate lighting to read the characters on the releasing mechanisms.
Other firearm locks use different forms of alpha-numeric opening mechanisms in order to release the locking apparatuses. No other lock, however, operates solely through tactile manipulation.
Once again with the afore mentioned focus on security, one needed feature of a proper firearm lock used in households is the rapid release of the lock from the firearm. This requirement stems from the urgency required in situations when a firearm is used in the home. Namely, a firearm lock that requires any appreciable amount of time to open increases the potential danger to the homeowner. This increase occurs due to the rapid unfolding of events during a burglary of the home when precious seconds can mean life or death.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a quick tactile releasing lock adapted to secure a firearm and to open without visual confirmation of the locking combination or the use of an independent key.